Morning Sun  A Klorel Story
by MaddyKat321
Summary: What happens when the almighty Klorel ends up having to marry his sister Khephri by force? This is a day-to-day story of how love can find its way even through the darkest hours. Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

"You will like her" the God whispered softly to his son as they awaited the arrival of the mystery girl he had been telling his wife and son about for the past few years. "She is quite beautiful; some may even say too beautiful, that is why they offered her to me. Her people believed that giving us such a beauty would let us leave them be" he said with a slight chuckle, to which his son laughed as well.

"She must be very beautiful then" the son said with another slight chuckle as he drank from the large glass of wine he was holding. His father and him would always eat like Gods; they were Gods, to most if not all. They held all of the power in the world, and his father was currently the strongest of them all, leaving him in second place, which was good enough for him. Even the slightest amount of power was good enough for him.

"Your sister will be quite pleased with this young woman once she is mature enough to receive a host" he said with a small smirk. " I make sure the girl goes in her sarcophagus daily to keep her young until that day comes". The son only nodded. "It will be interesting to see what she is like. Supposedly she is very kind?" he asked, his father only nodding. "She could never hurt anything, especially children. She is very sensitive when it comes to the harm of young ones" he said with a slight sigh. "Her staying with you will help her stay protected, and you would gladly do all of her dirty work for her" he said with a smirk, the son chuckling and nodding. He loved to kill; that he inherited from his father long ago.

"My Lord Apophis, your daughter has matured and taken to her host. I'm afraid it will be some time before she will be able to leave the sarcophagus" the young maiden said, her head hanging low, her voice trembling in fear of death at her saddening news. Apophis only chuckled. "No need to fear, child, that is wonderful news. Me and my son will retire until she is awakened, and let us know immediately when that happens" he ordered, the girl only nodding and quickly scurrying away and back to the sleeping Goddess.

A day passed, Apophis and his son eagerly awaiting the awakening of their beloved family member. His son had only experienced one awakening, and that was his own. He was excited to see what it looked like from another's point of view for once, not to mention he wanted to see how beautiful this girl really was.

"My Lords" the young maiden from the other day said as she bowed and entered the room, going over to the two lounging Gods. "Your daughter is ready to awaken, and should any minute now. Do you wish for me to lead you to her?" she asked, her hands shaking nervously. "Yes, quickly" Apophis said, leading his son and the girl quickly to where his daughter lay.

They had just enough time to stand around the large golden sarcophagus when the doors opened, revealing a still sleeping girl. Klorel held in a gasp. His father was telling the truth, she was very beautiful. She had a tanned skin with dark brown hair that flowed down her shoulders. She had full red lips, and the make-up that was applied to her while she slept accented her perfectly.

"Wake, my child. It's your father and your brother" Apophis said gently, knowing of the girl's skittish and nervous attitude. The small girl's eyes slowly opened, taking in where she was before quickly sitting up, looking around nervously, her chest heaving up and down with her panicked breathing.

Apophis grabbed her hand gently. "Hush now, my child, you are safe" he said with a small smile, causing some of the guard to gasp. Apophis was the serpent God, cruel and harsh towards all. He was never so gentle to anyone accept his wife and family, but usually did not show this side to them in the public eye.

"Father?" she asked, her voice soft, beautifully accented by the odd accent that all of her kind had, before she relaxed, all of the information naturally passed down to her kicking in. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know where I was for a moment there" she said softly. "Not a problem. Come, get out. You have many new people to meet" he said, lifting her carefully out of the sarcophagus as it began to shut behind her, helping her stand on her feet for the first time until she found her balance.

"This is your brother, Klorel" Apophis said with a smile once the servants and guards had left them alone to give her some space. "Hello Klorel" she said with a small smile. He nodded. "Hello to you, Khephri" he said with a smile, looking out the large window in her chambers and out at the landscape of the planet they had just conquered before she had awoken. "What a surprise, it's the morning sun" he said with a chuckle, looking back to her with a smile.

"Now, the good news is not over for the two of you" apophis said, making the two stand next to each other so that he could admire them. "Due to your social standings, the two of you must form a bond, but not the one you are thinking of. In exactly one month, the two of your, brother and sister, are to be married formally in front of the system lords!" he said with a smile, ignoring the shocked and confused looks from his children. "I shall leave you two for now to discuss this" he said with a smile, patting Klorel's shoulder and kissing his daughter softly on the forehead. "I shall see you two later". And with that, he left the two alone, to which the both of them only had one thing to say.

"M-Marry you?"


	2. Day 1

Background: This takes place the day after Khephri woke up from the transfer to her host. Apophis had left urgently when news of a planet he was after being claimed by him. Klorel was officially put under constant watch of her, to help her through whatever she needed in her first month of life, for they would be eternally bonded in marriage shortly after anyway. This starts when the two finally reached the new planet their father had claimed.

Day 1

"This way, my lady" the young servant said with a smile as she lead the Princess out of the large vessel she called home and onto a new planet recently conquered by her father. Her brother, Klorel, soon followed silently, as he was used to going to new planets every once in a while. For his sister, this was a first of many.

"It's so beautiful here!" she said with a gasp, looking around at the large landscape. The trees were covered with fresh flowers and fruits, causing the air to smell decadent. The people there were happily dancing around and cheering, celebrating the arrival of their new God and his children.

"Yes yes, now let's move along, shall we?" Klorel said, quickly going to her side and taking her arm, as he was supposed to make sure the two kept the image of engagement alive in front of their followers. No matter how much he despised it, he had to do it.

"Why are you always in such a rush?" Khephri asked, pouting slightly up at her brother/ soon-to-be husband. "It's magnificent here; you always rush through everything." Klorel gave an exaggerated sigh. "Well, unlike you, I follow fathers orders and get things done quickly, soon leaving and doing as I please; I like to be away from him as long as possible, especially with his recent cocky attitude" he said with a huff as they finally reached the large palace.

"My children!" Apophis said with a smile, going over to the two. He brought his daughter into a tight embrace, causing her to giggle slightly, making everyone in the room smile, even Klorel. Since she had awoken, Khephri had always brought smiled to everyone's faces, even when she didn't mean to. She could be furious and screaming at you at the top of her lungs, and you couldn't help but smile and how cute she was when she tried to be tough.

"You seem to be taking to your host very well, my dear" Apophis said, pulling back to admire her. "She fits you well". Khephri smiled, nodding her head, though her and Klorel both knew that was a lie. "She is perfect, father. Thank you" she said, bowing her head to him. He nodded, going over to his son and pulling him aside.

"How are you, my son?" he asked, patting the boy on his shoulders. Klorel only nodded. "Fine, but I'm assuming that you want to know how her first day went?" he asked. Apophis nodded. Klorel sighed, glancing over at the girl that was now on her way back outside with a few guards to explore the new planet.

"She was fine at first, but she is still very weak. I made sure that she had multiple servants with her at all times, in case she were to need assistance for something. I think she will do fine, though." he said, holding in the concerned gulp that he wanted to let out.

Apophis smiled. "I'm very glad I appointed you to look after her, my son. She is in good hands" he said, before looking at the few crowds of people that had come in. "Now, I have some important information to discuss right now. Why don't you follow your sister's lead and look around?" he said as he walked over to his throne.

Klorel gathered his guard and followed his sister, knowing she would want to speak to him about her current predicament. Her host was strong, _very_ strong, and she was having a hard time taming her. Klorel feared that she would end up being completely rejected.

"Leave" Klorel commanded as he found her sitting my the river, her feet submerged in the clear water, discomfort and aggravation clear on his sister's face. The others nodded, leaving the two rulers alone for the time being.

"She keeps screaming" Khephri said, looking up at her brother who had joined her at the water's edge. "She won't listen to me! Why won't she stop screaming? Why Klorel?" she shouted, fighting back sobs of aggravation. The Prince only sighed, pulling his sister close, and letting her fall apart in his arms. He had no feelings for her, none at all, but as her brother it was his job to keep her safe and happy, no matter what the cost.

The sun was setting, causing the landscape to glow as if it were on fire. Klorel looked down at the small, young girl in his arms. A month. He had a months time to get this girl to fall in love with him. A month to get himself and his sister to fall in love with each other, to the point of marriage. He had quite the job ahead of him, since he knew she would be too distracted learning about the world she was just born into.

He looked down at his free hand, to which his kara kesh was slightly glowing. He smiled softly at the idea that came to him. The kara kesh was most used for harm, to show power and provoke fear into the hearts of those who approached him. But that was not its only power. It could also be used to soothe, and to cause relaxation and peace to whom he chose.

He lifted his hand, moving the girl's long brown hair away from her neck, exposing the small and still fresh wound from where Khephri had entered her host by instinct. His eyes glowed slightly as he powered his kara kesh. Khephri flinched slightly, trying to sit up and get away from him, thinking the worst.

"Relax" Klorel whispered gently, allowing the kara kesh to send a calming sensation throughout her through the small wound at the back of her neck. Khephri let out a soft sigh, relaxing back into Klorel's arms until she silently fell asleep.

"You two are back late" Apophis said quietly, noticing the sleeping Khephri in Klorel's arms. "She was enjoying herself. I didn't want to upset her" he said with a nod before carrying his sister back to her chambers in the palace, laying her down on the large bed that was placed there for her.

"Sleep well, my sister" Klorel whispered after tucking her in, brushing the few stray hairs out of her face. He knew that she would not wake for a while, so he left quickly, leaving her in the care of her servants.

Translations:

Kara Kesh - The hand device used by goa'ulds


	3. Day 2

Day 2

Background: Khephri slept for hours, her servants just sitting around until they were dismissed by Klorel. This chapter now takes place late the next morning.

Klorel looked out the large window with a sigh. Khephri had been sleeping for hours, her servants quickly sent off once he wanted some alone time with her. He had known she would sleep for a while; he made sure that she was relaxed enough to get the long rest she needed for her to finally control her host in any way. He knew it would take a while for her to get a hold of things, but there was always that chance of having her be a fast learner.

Klorel looked down at his little sister. She had a peaceful look on her face, better than the uncomfortable look she had had since she had awoken. A small smile crept onto his face at the sight of her smiling. He knew that he had to start making moves soon, for thirty-one days wasn't a lot of time for a goa'uld to fall in love. In his eyes, spending these small moments with her, even when she was not awake, allowed him to connect with her, and without her knowledge, her to him.

"Klorel?" Khephri whispered, her tired eyes peering up at him from under the satin sheets that were laid over her while she slumbered. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep when we were at the river, remember? I brought you back here so that you could get some rest" he said gently, moving some of her now wild hair out of her face with a chuckle. "You're cute when you're not awake".

She swatted his hand away with a huff, dragging herself to her feet and brushing more hair out of her face. "I am NOT cute" she hissed, getting up and trudging over to her sarcophagus, which she mindlessly opened and stepped into. "I'll be up later" she said grumpily before the doors closed. Klorel laughed, leaving the room with a smirk. Note to self: Never crack jokes with Khephri when she's tired.

Khephri woke up much later, to everyone's surprise. She wasn't one to stay in her sarcophagus for very long; she was usually in it for a half hour tops, no more, no less. Klorel waited by the side of it the entire time, refusing to leave until she awoke.

He sighed as he looked out the window; it was already reaching late afternoon, and she still had not left. He rested his head against the top of the sarcophagus, listening in to see what she was up to. He frowned slightly at the sound of sniffling inside. 'Odd, she should be in a sleeping state, not awake, unless …' he said, walking over to the top of the large case, turning the stone that caused the small doors to open. Khephri was on her side, tears rolling down her small face, the sarcophagus not even activated by her. Her back was to Klorel, but once the door was opened, she peered up towards him.

"What's wrong?" Klorel asked, concerned that she was in pain. She shook her head, pressing a small button inside so that the doors would close again. She wanted to be alone, for no one, especially Klorel, to bother her. "Wait!" he said, reaching over and opening the doors again.

He stepped up and got into the sarcophagus next to her, pulling her close to him. Thankfully, Apophis had ordered for a larger sarcophagus to be made for the two, since most Goa'uld couples enjoyed spending their time in the sarcophagus with each other instead of apart.

Klorel closed the doors, the bright light of the inside of the sarcophagus causing Khephri's necklace to sparkle. "Ya'ol'wa, Kal'ma" Klorel said gently, resting his head gently against hers.

"They mock us, you know …." she whispered softly. "All of them; the guard, the others system lords, all of them …" she said, more tears falling from her eyes. "They will all become Kresh'taa" Klorel said, holding her closer to him, fury from their insults towards them pulsing through their veins. "Do not cry, my sister. All will be well. I promise you" he cooed gently to her, letting her fall asleep in hi embrace yet again.

Translations:

Ya'ol'wa - What is the matter?

Kal'ma - child (in this case, used as the fact that she is his younger sister)

Kresh'taa - outcast(s)


End file.
